stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman Universe Special - Rise of the Roses
Stickman Universe Special - Rise of the Roses ''(or abbreviated as ''SUS - RotR) is the twelfth Stickman Universe special in the entire Stickman Universe series and is chronologically set after the events of Stickman Universe Movie 10: Revenge of the Magician and before Stickman Universe - Chapter III: Season 4. The special is loosely based off of the ongoing, famous and critically acclaimed "The Amazing Spider-Man" story arc called "Spider-Verse" (or moreover called by fans as "Spider-Man: The Spider-Verse"). The special is divided into 4 different parts, with 12 mini-videos showing the origins of 12 certain Petals, showing their experiences with the Otherdimensional Dark Alliance before they joined the other Petals. Blurb With the Magician finally vanquished for good, Vincent could finally take a good rest. But, then, the Magician's final words to him "The end of your kind is coming. I may have failed to kill you, but something far more powerful than I will come and finish you, and the rest of you all... Brace yourself for the inevitable, child." has left him with unrest and curiosity. Meanwhile, Daniel Trikor, Vincent's former friend, now enemy from his past, is on a world known as "The Desolate Soil", where he unearths "The Forgotten", a powerful and beyond legendary being who was known for wiping out Multiple Worlds in other dimensions to try and recreate his own. During this, Daniel reawakens a group of humanoid creatures known as "The Witherers", who's goal is to seek, hunt and 'consume' the "Petals" within the "Rose of the Multiverse", the Petals being the chosen bearers of the Red Rose entity across the Multiverse. Daniel asks the Witherers on how he can revive their former master and they tell him that he needs the power and life force of a hundred bearers of the Red Rose and the Witherers asks if he has any sort of knowledge to who or what kind of being is wielding an all powerful entity, as, whoever the first Red Rose entity chooses in a world, the others will try to find the same host on a different dimension. Daniel answers that he does not know, since he has been stranded within the 'stem' of the Multiverse for 6 years, surviving on his own. The Witherers tell him that they sense that, the first Red Rose entity bonded with a being from Earth-001, the world in which Daniel came from. Daniel quickly asks who it is, but the Witherers could only tell him that the first Red Rose entity bonded with its first host, by acting as a sort of lightning bolt, but not as letal as the ones from Earth-001. Daniel then remembers his former friend Vincent being struck by a glowing lightning bolt once and also remembers their battle from 6 years ago and deduces that his nemesis is the first bearer and informs the Witherers. The Witherers senses Vincent IS the first bearer and decide to attack him immediately, but Daniel stops them before they act, telling them that Vincent is far too powerful for them to strike at once. Realizing that they are not powerful enough, the Witherers tell Daniel that they too need the power and life force of other bearers of the Red Rose to gain more strength and power themselves. Daniel tells them that they should eliminate the other Petals, revive the Forgotten and take care of the rest, specifically Vincent. The Witherers agree and they all head through different dimensions, hunting down other Petals, one by one, 'consuming' the life force and power of every single Petals across different dimensions. On Earth-1246, that reality's Vincent senses the deaths of the other Petals and conducts the aid of his world's Dr. Rivera, who builds a working Dimensional Jumper, which will allow him to travel through different dimensions and even time itself. During his travel across the Multiverse, Earth-1246 Vincent find the body's of four different Petals, all to which are dead. He begins to traverse the Multiverse further and plans to gather the rest in the hopes of saving them all. Meanwhile, on Earth-S012, that world's Vincent, who goes by the name Vincetick, senses this as well. He travels to the Appalachian Sacred Temple and asks his mentor, Master Styu about his sudden feeling. His master then tells him that the Petals within the Rose of the Multiverse are dying and that he himself can also sense it happening, even though he is not a bearer himself. Master Styu instructs Vincetick to head over different dimensions to gather the rest of the other Petals who are still alive, and entrusts him with a talisman that will enable him to travel through Space and Time. Vincetick sets off with his own journey. Back on Earth-001, Vincent has been feeling quite unusual as he has been feeling something strange. Jay suddenly tells him that he needs to head to the Forest of Peace, immediately. Confused, Vincent goes anyway. It is revealed that Jay himself also senses it. At the Forest of Peace, Vincent sees a portal opening up and three versions of himself come out, asking for his help. Vincent goes with them, as is taken to the "Eternal Palace", where he meets otherdimensional versions of himself, along those that he already knows. He learns that, the Petals are all being hunted down and killed, including himself. Victor Universe, the Vincent of Earth-790, the Vincent who never lost the power of being the "Horseman of Judgement" but managed to defeat Apocalypse and the Dark Alliance earlier than Vincent. He explains that they all need his help as he is the most powerful of them all. Vincent is confused as he hasn't even reached the potential of his Red Rose and he later learns that he was the one who defeated the Forgotten before and even the one leading the Witherers, he also learns of his former friend, Daniel' still being alive after 6 years. All of the present Petals rely on Vincent as he is their only key within their survival and the whole Rose of the Multiverse. Can Vincent step up to his newfound status, will he and the Petals survive and defeat the oncoming trial or will this be the end for all? Story Prologue: (6 years ago... Hope City Elementary School, 6:27 AM, March 27, 2010, Day of Graduation) The special starts with a prologue that takes us back 6 years ago to Vincent's graduation, where his battle with the Master Player and Daniel has almost come to an end. Tired and aching, an eleven-year old Vincent is struggling against the Master Player and Daniel's every single blow they deliver upon him where he is easily being beaten up, soon the Master Player delivers a quickened punch to his left cheek, causing him to fall down and seemingly knocking him out, much to his friend's dismay. Justin and Adrian are holding back the rest of Mini-skulls while the others are trying to find a way to both help Vincent and turn everything the Master Player has done disrupted to normal. Vincent tries to stand up, in which case, Rachel is happy to see him do so, but unfortunately the Master Player stops him halfway as he is about to stand. The Master Player and Daniel taunt him for his low battling experience, as well as his mistakes that he's done in the past, criticizing his leadership within the Mystery Group, his pathetic life and even going so far as mentioning his ultimate failure to save the girl that he cared about the most. At the sound of hearing the name of the one girl he fell for, Vincent tries to gather every last strength he has inside to stand up while being forcibly pushed back down by the Master Player. Justin takes notice of what is happening, while Rony tells them that Vincent is trying to do his best. But then, Daniel grabs Vincent's head, bashes his face to the floor and throws him off the edge of the platform they were on, much to the horror of everyone. As both the Master Player and Daniel think that they've finally gotten rid off the one 'piece' that they would not need in their plans, Vincent, who is freefalling down towards an endless fall and is near death's door from the brutal fight he's been in. During his near death experience, Vincent remembers all of his adventures and misadventures before the events that have just occured, rebuffing himself as a great person and even calling himself a loser for not being able to prevent the Master Player's plans and to prevent his friendship with Daniel from decimating, which lead to the latter's hatred towards him. Vincent decides to let Death come at him as he gives up on his own life, just then, a light shines on him, and as he looks further, sees the girl that he failed to save 3 months prior to the events happening now, the girl is none other than Raven Carters. During their talk, Vincent apologizes for his failure to save her and blames himself for everything, but Raven tells him that it wasn't his fault and sympathizes him that he should not give up, as this is not one his best traits, as the Vincent she knows would keep on fighting even as the worst times. Vincent asks her why would he convince someone like him to fight back against two stronger people than him, to which Raven asks because she and the rest always thought of his as their 'special' friend, being the greatest of them all and tells him that she knew about his crush on her for the pass 2 years. Vincent is surprised to know that she knew about it, Raven tells her that she 'like-likes' him and that he should never lost hope, just as much as she never lost hope on him before. Before she leaves, Raven tells him that he should unleash that one good spot within him, pointing to the scar the lightning bolt struck him 3 years ago, Raven then bids him farewell and good luck on his 'rebirth'. Back in reality, Vincent's seemingly dead falling body starts to glow. Meanwhile, Daniel and Master Player are taunting the remaining Mystery Group and that there is no hope for them now, as with Vincent's lost, they are doomed. Justin and Adrian rebukes this, saying that their friend isn't dead, Rachel, Rony, Anthony, Abigail, Raymart, Kim and the rest also say the same. Master Player then rushes towads all of them, intending to attack them all. He yells that he will finish off Adrian, Rachel and Justin first and then he will take care of the rest after. A second before he can strike Adrian and Justin, a glowing light appears behind Daniel and Master Player and tells him to stop. It is shown that this glowing light is Vincent, and he charges at the duo and the screen goes white. Main Story: (6 years later... the Chamber of Blight, the Dark Realm, 12:07 AM, October 13, 2014, the Magician's Revenge) The screen then takes us 6 years into the present where a sixteen-year old Vincent had just defeated the Magician and thwarted his plan of Revenge on him. The Magician begins to disintegrate, but before he does, he tells Vincent that something big is coming for him and the 'rest of your kind', and taunts him that, even if he failed to kill him, someone far more powerful than he is will. Vincent asks what is he talking about, but the Magician only tells him to brace himself for the inevitable and with that, the Magician dies, vanquished. Vincent is puzzled on what he said, then a portal behind him opens up, with Stick Waqas, Red, Jessie and MicWizard coming out to retrieve him. Back on Earth, Vincent is resting from his early battle with the Magician and is thinking of what he said before he died. Tired, yet curious, Vincent cannot sleep as he wants to know what the Magician meant by 'the end of your kind' and the 'inevitable'. Vincent gets up from his bed and heads for the Crew's Waerhouse. Meanwhile, on a world known as Earth-12509, a Witherer named, Baryon is hunting down that world's Petal. "The Petals of the Multiverse must gather all the other Petals to assure both their survival and the Multiverse's" Characters There are a handful of Characters in the "Rise of the Roses" special. The characters can be seen below: Main Characters: Vincent Universe - '''The main character of the series. Vincent is the sixteen-year old leader of the Universe Crew, the twelfth savior within the line of Legends of his world and later revealed to be the host of the first Red Rose entity, who's power is far exceeding than that of the others. He is the sole key to the survival of his otherdimensional versions, due to his experience with the Forgotten and Daniel before. He is arguably the leader of Petals present within the group and the most powerful above all of them. '''Vincetick Powerson - '''One of the main characters in the "Slush Invaders: The Series" series. Vincetick comes from Earth-S012, where he is the leader of the Slush Fighters V and a student within Slusher, Tower and Wing. He was the second Petal to sense the events that are traspiring within the Rose of the Multiverse and was entrusted by his mentor to gather the rest of the remaining Petals to secure their survival. He has a dislike of Vincent, who the rest of the group think is the sole key for their own survival, which he thinks otherwise, due to Vincent's seemingly unorthodoxed ways and attitude. '''Mangaverse Vincent Universe - '''The main character of the Manga adaptation of Stickman Universe. This particular Vincent comes from Earth-008, where the whole world is themed in a Japanese style backdrop and the people are manga-like in appearance. He is very agile, instinctive and most of all, deadly with his version of the Red Rose entity, which acts his Gauntlet and Sword. '''Vincent Universe (Earth-1246) - '''The Vincent of Earth-1246 who was the first of the Petals to sense the deaths that were happening within the Multiverse. In his reality, his seemingly dark persona almost overcame him, nearly driving him insane and shutting him of his true personality. During his climactic battle with the Dark Alliance and the Destroyer, he lost his reality's Universe Crew, in which he reverted back to his original self. He managed to defeat the Dark Alliance, but never got the chance to revive his friends. He has taken it upon himself to protect the rest of the remaining Petals, unlike from what he did to his friends, and will risk his very own life for them. '''Victor Universe (Earth-790) - '''The Vincent who never lost the power of being the "Horseman of Judgement" who, in his reality, defeated both Apocalypse and the Dark Alliance much earlier than Vincent has, but unintentionally killed his reality's Universe Crew. He changed his name from Vincent to Victor, not wanting to remember the dark past he's had. He was the target of one of the Witherers, Harbringer, who would've ended him had Vincent and Raven of Earth-065 didn't come in time to save him. Cultural References * The special is based off the "Spider-Verse" story arc from Marvel. * There are a lot of ideas taken from Spider-Verse that were brought into this special and they are the following: ** Vincent being the 'key' is taken from Peter Parker/Spider-Man of the mainstream Earth (Earth-616) of the Marvel Universe being the 'secret weapon' of the Spiders. In Vincent's case, he is the one that could save all of the lives of his fellow Roses. ** The "Petals of the Multiverse" is taken from the commonly used name each Spider-Men and Spider-Women had given each other as "Spiders". ** The 'Petals' being taken from the name the Inheritors gave every single Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Spider-Creature and Spider-Child as 'Spider Totems' or simply 'Totems'. ** Earth call signs being taken from the comic as well ** The argument between Vincent and the Vincetick being taken from Spider-Man and Superior Spider-Man's argument in the comic. ** The "Rose of the Multiverse" in the special being taken from the "Strand of the Great Web" or "The Great Web" in short. ** The Vincent of the Mangaverse being an idea taken from the Spider-Verse comic of Mangaverse Spider-Man being a member of the Spider-Verse. Gallery VincentUniverse(SUSp12Pic).png|Vincent Universe AiraShayne(SUSp12Pic).png|Aira of Earth-Re004 Vincetick(SUSp12Pic).png|Vincetick VincentUniverse-Earth-096-(SUSp12Pic).png|Vincent of Earth-1246 VinceUniverse(SUSp12Pic).png|Vince Universe AshleyUniverse(SUSp12Pic).png|Ashley Universe KyleStephen(SUSp12Pic).png|Kyle Stephen of Earth-110 MonkeyVincent(SUSp12Pic).png|Monkey Vincent of Earth-P27189 FireRose(SUSp12Pic).png|Fire Rose of Earth-B013 VictorUniverse(SUSp12Pic).png|Victor Universe of Earth-790 ValenciaUniverse(SUSp12Pic).png|Valencia Universe of Earth-TG616 RavenCarters(SUSp12Pic).png|Raven Carters of Earth-065. SUSp12(SUSpRotRPromoArt3).png|The "Choose your Side" Promotional Art, featuring Vincent, Vincetick, Aira, Victor, Tokyo Vincent, Fire Rose, Valencia, Valerie, Vincent (Earth-510), Vincent (Earth-1807), Vincent (Earth-X), Vincent (Earth-Re001) and Vincent (Earth-Tri084) SUSp12(SUSpRotRPromoArt4).png|The "All or None" Promotional Art, featuring: Vincent Universe, Vincetick, Aira (Earth-024), Valeria Universe (Earth-TG616), Kyle Stephen (Earth-110), Agent V. (Earth-17824), Vincent Universe (Earth-X), Vincente Marcus (Earth-005), Victor Universe (Earth-790), Raven Carters (Earth-065), Ashley Universe (Earth-F001), Vince Universe (Earth-F001), Kylie Universe (Eath-F001), Michael Haven (Earth-610), Vincent Brood (Earth-Re001), Vince Kazama (Earth-Tri084), Monkey Vincent (Earth-P27189), Stick Jayvee (Earth-Re2012), Ethan Mijares (Earth-Re2010), Vincent Universe (Earth-616) and Eva Heaven (Earth-781) Spider-VerseWallpaper.jpg|The Spider-Men and Spider-Women of the first Issue of "Spider-Verse", which is what Part 1 is based off. Trivia * This special has had over many characters in it, being the second, the first being "[[Stickman Universe - Movie 24: The Final Battle for the Universe|Stickman Universe - Movie 24: The Final Battle for the Universe''']]". * The "Eternal Palace" shows up in this special, being its second appearance in the entire series. * The Forgotten reappears in this special after 500 episodes. * Each of this special's four parts are divided individually to show four certain Petal's backstory before their introduction at the very end of each part.